Legend of Zelda: Link of souls
by Zolen
Summary: Link and Ganondorf, enemy's through out many a tale, known to the children of today as deeply as the children of the past. Lets see if the tale can be told a few more times...    Comment in some way if you want...
1. The Reason

Prologue

The air seem chilled as if frozen in place in the moon lit night, the plants and animals staring at the glowing women with unknown hunger. As if the world itself stood still for them, twitching ever so slightly as they moved. "…to place his soul back on the land may be to radical, what if he influences the hero's soul?" Said one of the women, her body covered in a blue glow. Her golden eyes turning to her sister, a woman covered in a pink glow, who replied quickly.

"My powers were corrupted, and so will all creatures of power if we do not find a way to turn his soul." Her own eyes tarnished gold, as if red blood had been drained on them.

"I agree with Din, sister, we both known the hero of courage's soul is to pure to be tarnished even if this plan fails." The last of the three said, her body covered in a green glow, the ground around her adorned with life.

"Do not fall into pride Farore, Din did the same thing, and look at how corrupted her choice became." The blue sister said, her eyes seeming cold and calculated.

"Why is it that there is no question as to if your choice should be reborn?" Din said, not giving the blue sister time to reply she stomps the ground yelling. "Nayru? Answer that to me, why?"

"Calm down sister the corruption is affecting you." Nayru said quickly, seeming to have a challenge in hiding her own fears.

"No!" Din yelled, "You will accept my plan and give your choices soul into the plan as asked, and we are going to purify my power!" Din's pink glow was jumping back and forth to red, the ground around her burning in the energy. Farore stepped forward quickly, grabbing hold of Din's arm, a calming energy coming in burst around the two, tree's grew quickly as if eons had come and past, animals grew healthier and quicker minded, the grass at their feet grew back and entangled the two as if hungry for revenge. Farore hugged her sister softly, holding on for a long time till all the red seemed to have faded into the night air. "Sisters…I…it is getting harder to control the corruption that is burning my essence, I need you to accept, it is the only way I can think of…" Farore looked over at Nayru who stood on her own, her eyes glancing away.

"Well, Nayru? You're the only one who has yet to say yes." Farore said softly.

"...Fine, we will take advantage of our rare holding of both universes souls we will create the link once more." Nayru said.


	2. The Start

Chapter 1: Deja vivir

"Link!" A red headed boy said, his skin like the color of ash. "Link! Come on, food's going to be gone if you don't hurry!" The red head yelled on, repeating them several time over as he looked through the woods. "Link! Come o-" The boy was cut off as he tripped, his feet yanked quickly from under him as ropes wrapped around his legs. "-n…not again." The boy moaned. "Get out here link, I know you're here!" There was faint laughter as a blond haired boy dropped out of the tree, the red head was tied too. "Yeah, yeah, just cut me dow.-" He tried to say as the rope gave way under his weight, his head landing in soft dirt.

"Stop setting these trap!" The red headed boy yelled visibly annoyed. "I don't care if you don't mean it to get me, but I seem to always be the one who gets caught in them, Link!" The red head said to the blond Link. Link nodded quickly before helping the red head to his feet, faintly holding down a laugh.

"Sorry..." Link muttered softly and quickly as if he feared the words would lose meaning if not spoken fast enough.

"Does not matter." The red head muttered while wiping the wet mud out of his eyes, reacting as a faint echo yelled out "Link! Ganondorf!" The woman's voice seeming thick yet high pitched. The red head groaned at the sound of his name. "Why couldn't my parents had at least left me with a normal name." Ganondorf said out loud as if hoping his parents could hear him. Link just made a faint grunt as he started running back to the orphanage.

Yet such a place could hardly be called an orphanage, true, children without parents were held there, true, they were fed and each given a bed. But the children were wild, the food rotten, and the beds creaking with age. Very few of the children were ever dressed in much more then rags, most of the children seeming half starved.

Link, and Ganondorf were with them in that, both wear what may have once been blue jeans, and shirts little more than stitching, the art of the shirts long faded. "Link! Gannondorf!" A woman said, the girl now visible, dressed in the same rags, and seeming younger then the two boys. "Where have you two been?" She glanced at Link for a second before Ganondorf spoke.

"Link was hiding in the woods again, no idea what he was up to, and he would not tell me." Ganondorf said, looking through the window as the wild children dug into the large pot of food, the steaming mass quickly dissolving into their hung maws.

"You, never asked." Link spoke in a near whisper. "I was trying to get food..." The girl looked into the window Ganondorf was looking into an understanding of Link's choice all too visible in the grubby blackened hands of those children, the cleaner children seeming to have been pushed off into a corner, long forgotten by the main population.

"Did he get anything?" The girl asked plainly.

"Yes." Ganondorf said, quickly, Link seeming to hold a laugh as she asked. The girl gave a confused look until he pointed to the rope still tied tightly to his foot. The girl laughed gently, almost forced, almost longing to laugh. Link walked away, the two not noticing till he was nearly gone. "Hey! Link, we are not that boring are we?" Ganondorf ran up to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him back.

Link stared dully at him before shaking his head, "No...just going to check my other traps…"

Ganondorf just smiled, "You had more up?" Link grinned before running off, the girl and Ganondorf having a challenge keeping up with his speed. "Link! Slow down a little!" He yelled the sound of his voice barley reaching Link who was already deep in the woods around the orphanage. The tree's falling before him as he ran, as if lifted by an unknown force. A gentle voice in his ear 'he is almost ready.' It said, the surprise stopping him…and the people who happened to have just caught up.

"Ah!" The girl squealed as she slammed into Link, Ganondorf slamming into her in surprise.

"Pain" Ganondorf muttered.

"Can't, breath" Link muttered, his face slammed deeply into the thick leaves that covered the forest floor. Ganondorf pulled himself up, helping the girl to her feet as well, Link weakly pulling himself up as the weight as finally taken off his back, breathing loudly, laying flatly in the leaves.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked with concern.

"Yea, why did you stop?" Ganondorf added.

"I.. heard something." Link said softly, pulling himself to his feet as he spoke, leaves still clinging to his clothes.

"What did you hear?" Ganondorf asked. Link seemed to take a bit to reply, thinking back to that voice. 'he is almost ready.'

'Well, you said...'wait up'..." Link finally said.

"Oh...um, yea, I will shut up now." Ganondorf said scratching his head. "So um." He went on as if he forgot what he just said. "How close are the traps you put up?" Link just pointed behind him, the sound of a pig squealing seeming to start up as if on cue.

"Let's go get it Link." The girl said running for the loud sound of a squealing pig.

"Maria, wait up!" Ganondorf yelled, as he started into a run.

"You're too slow!" He yelled back with a smile as she disappeared into the trees. Genondorf's reply lost to Link in the sound of the forest. It's rustling and crunching of leaves underfoot, the sound of animals going about their lives in the forest, the wind blowing gently on his skin, whistling in his ear. The feeling of the forest felt so calming, as if he would be better to live in such a place then that shack of a orphanage.

"Link!" Ganondorf yelled out, his voice seeming to echo off the trees. "Link, where are ya?" Link grunted running over to the voice, his feet moving soundlessly on the brittle leaves. "Link, wher-" Ganondorf started to say, cut off as Links head smashed into his gut, muttering only "Pain" as he rolled on the ground, Link hold his head, dizzy from the feeling of his head slamming into Ganondorf's ribs.

"I need to stop standing in the wrong place." Ganondorf muttered holding his gut.

"Come on, I can't hold onto this pig forever, get Link's knife!" Maria yelled from off in the distance, a little girl laying on a pig, her feet digging into the ground.

"I found him!" Ganondorf wheezed out, his voice weak from air being knocked out.


	3. The wake up

Chapter 2: Probo Excito

The three children stood blankly over a bright fire, the animals of the night crying out in their wild song. The Pig roasting on the fire grimly, the thick grease dripping into the ever hungry flames, as if it was the only thing in the thick night, stars hidden from view under the trees.

"Is it done?" Ganondorf asked Link softly, his voice sounding dry and tired. Link picked up a sharpened stick, poking into the pig, the sound of more grease falling on the fire seemed to roar over Link's reply. "What?" Ganondorf asked when the fire died down again.

"It needs another minute to cook." Link replied, his voice visibly as dry as Ganondorfs.

"It's not like we have haven't eaten raw food before…half cooked is enough." Maria said, her voice soft. Link just shrugged, poking at the pig again, more grease and fat spilled from the new hole, the fire roaring in protest.

"The only thing that has been cooked enough to eat is the fat and the skin...so take your pick…" Link said his voice seeming on edge almost.

"Fine then…" Maria said softly.

"Link is something the matter?" Ganondorf said, wondering about links visible annoyance.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing…" Link replied, in his normal quick, quiet tone. His mind deeply bothered by the echoing voices, as if the trees were talking to him. The sticks set at his feet were crying as if they knew their doom, the sticks in the fire feeling as if giving a grim reminder to death. He could hear the chattering of unknown voices playing in his head. It took all his will to stay quiet, feeling a wish to yell at the very forest to be quiet. "…I just think I have been having too much stress…" He added after a time, the roar of the fire weakening as more and more fat fell in, smoldering the hungry flames.

"The orphanage?" Maria asked.

"Maybe…I don't know" Link replied, glancing up at the pig, he smiled weakly, "Foods done...can you set it up Ganondorf."

Ganondorf grimaced, hating his name as he put out the fire, taking the pig to a sheet they had found with a challenge and grunting voice, "Couldn't I get a nick name? Like Ganon or something?"

"Ganon and Ganondorf are both the names of a video game villain." Maria said. "I think Ganon was his pig form." In reaction Ganondorf just grimaced, glancing down at the well cooked pig.

"How do you know about this?" Link asked.

"I was not always a poor orphan, remember? I used to play video games a lot." Maria said with a shrug.

"What game?" Ganondorf asked, seeming to gain a interest in what might have been his name sake.

"Well it was a lot of games really; Ganondorf was a recurring villain, all of them started with 'Legend of Zelda' though." Maria

said. Link had to keep his eyes from dizzying, at the words as if the name 'Zelda' Was blinding him.

"Isn't The Mayors daughter named Zelda?" Link asked, seeming to be ignored, his voice not heard over Ganondorf.

"Recurring…that means he showed up in a lot of them right." Ganondorf said proud of his mastering of the English language,

Link holding in a laugh. Few of the children at the orphanage have ever gone to school, Ganondorf and Link mostly learning things like reading from Maria. "So he must have been pretty strong."

"Yes, he had the Triforce of Power." Maria said, "So he basically had the embodiment of power at his control."

"Then how was he beaten if he had all the power?" Link asked, this time his question noticed.

"The Triforce of Courage." Maria said smiling seeming to enjoy the attention. "It was used by the main character that seemed to

always be born with it. His name was Link, but you could choose for him to have whatever name you want."

"How could Courage beat Power?" Ganondorf asked, his own mind feeling a faint buzz as if from a long forgotten memory.

"By using a weapon called the 'Master Sword'." Maria said. Link just let out a laugh,

"That's a little lazy of a name." Link said seeming to speak louder than before, his mind trying to push out the screams of the

forest. "So I am guessing it's the best sword in the game?"

"Basically it is." Maria said shrugging. "Anyway, maybe when we get adopted you could ask your foster parents about it."

"Pass." Link and Ganodorf said in unison.

"Don't you want to get adopted?" Maria said confused.

"And get ditched again?" Ganondorf said quickly, "I'm almost 18 anyway; just another year and I would be off in the streets

anyway, I could adopt you both at that point if I wanted."

"I don't think it works that way." Maria said.

"Either way." Link cut in, "It's better if we just wait till we are old enough to worry about it, nobody's adopted anyone from this

place in years."

"That does not mean you need to give up." Maria said her voice seeming to be weaker against the two of theirs.

"I never wanted parents." Ganondorf said. "What good are they?"

"To take care of you and love you and-" Marias words were cut off as Ganondorf saying.

"I would rather earn those on my own." He laughed faintly "Me and Link have been doing well on our own haven't we?"

"You didn't even know how to read before I came." Maria said plainly.

"Details." Ganondorf said.

"You were planning to drown a boy the first time I came through the door." Maria added.

"Just some ruff housing." Ganondorf said after a second to think on it, glancing over to see Link's seat empty. "Um, Link?"

"Don't change the subject." Maria said seeming to having a challenge hiding her annoyance from the conversation.

"Link's missing." Ganondorf said. "Did you see him get up?"

"No I was distracted." Maria said. Ganondorf seemed to panic a little.

"Link tends to wonder a lot, but never at night." Ganondorf said. "I don't know where he could be."

"What's the matter with you?" Maria said, "Link knows how to last in the woods way better then you or me."

Link stood blankly his eyes on the fire through their conversation, the pain of the forest cries were over whelming him, he could not care or hear the world around him but that screaming, the want to stop it was making him almost yell when he made a comment 'It's better if we just wait till we are old enough to worry about it, nobody's adopted anyone from this place in years.' He could barely hear his own voice. Faintly hearing, 'I would rather earn those on my own' by Ganondorf, his words seeming deep and far off, the sounds burning at his ears. "Bathroom." Link muttered unsure if he just thought it or spoke it as he ran off into the woods, the tree's seeming to bend as if to look at him as he ran by, half blind in the dark night. Their cries echoing ever deeper in his mind, his hands weakly covering his ears from the screaming.

(Chapter not finished)


End file.
